


Curious Demons

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Beelzebub volunteers to babysit the twins so their mother can get some rest. The day doesn't stay on track as he planned.
Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793107
Kudos: 6





	Curious Demons

**Author's Note:**

> For Obey Me! Max: My Beelzebub piece. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

“Thanks again, Beelzebub. I really appreciate it.” Alicia said as she unloaded the twins from the car. The two ran up to Beelzebub and each clung to a leg. “I know the twins can be a handful but Barbatos is busy tending to Diavolo on his trip and Mammon has a meeting with the CEO of the treasury, and I really needed a nap.”

“It’s not a problem, we’re going to have a great time.” Beelzebub picked up the twins and smiled. “You’re still not sleeping well?”

“Yeah, it’s strange. Between the twins and being unable to anchor myself to avoid astral projections, I’m really running on E.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold and red card. “This is for you all to eat. Barbatos already called the cafe and informed them that you would be coming sometime around 2. There’s more than enough money on this card to fill all three of you.” 

Beelzebub shifted Clarissa on his back and reached out for the card, only to pout when Alicia tilted it out of his reach. 

“Don’t feed them something I wouldn’t. Don’t go overboard with the sugar. If I find myself up until 7 AM because they’re burning off a sugar high, I won’t cook for you anymore.”

“I promise I won’t.” Beelzebub smiled and took the card. “Enjoy your nap.”

“I’ll try.” She kissed Beelzebub’s cheek and the top of her kids’ heads. “I’ll see you later my loves.”

“Bye, mommy!” They said in unison. When Alicia drove off, Beel set the two down. 

“So, we have a few hours until the cafe is expecting us. What do you guys want to do?” 

Alistar shrugged while CJ jumped in place, beaming with excitement. “Can we play kickball?”

“We don’t have enough players for kickball...Let’s see.” He picked the two up again and carried them to the forest behind the house. He looked around and found the biggest clearing in the space. “We can’t play kickball, but we can take turns kicking one around and see who gets the most distance.”

“I don’t like that game. I never win.” Alistar whined. Between the two, he wasn’t an athletic boy. He did better in the library or writing in his journal.

“It’s not about winning. Besides, this is good practice for you.” Beelzebub went back to the house and grabbed the red, rubber ball. “Play with us for a little bit, and then we can do something you want to do. Does that sound fair?”

“Okay...” Alistar looked down at his shoes. He wasn’t even wearing sneakers, this wasn’t fair. 

Beelzebub smiled and ruffled his hair. “You will be fine, I promise. Come on, you can kick first.” He gently nudged the boy to the far center of the field and went to the middle of the circle. CJ stood far behind him, happily waiting for her chance to catch the ball. He looked between the two and smiled. 

Taking a step back, he hurled the ball towards Alistar. The boy panicked and missed it, falling on the ground instantly. He pouted and got up quickly, dusting off his outfit desperately. 

“Calm down, you’re fine.”

“I got my clothes dirty!”

“That’s to be expected when you’re playing in the forest. Your mother isn’t going to be mad.”

“I’m not worried about her! It’s the principal.”

Beelzebub stared at his nephew in confusion. This is a five-year-old... “We’ll clean you up before it’s time for you to go home...CJ, it’s your turn.”

“Yay!” CJ took her place on the spot while Alistar stood where she formally was. 

“It’s coming in hot, get ready.” Beelzebub smiled and hurled the ball at the girl. Her foot connected with the burning rubber, and she sent it flying far from the clearing. Beelzebub stood still, trying to hear where it landed. He heard a splash of water and chuckled. “Show off, you kicked it in the river.”

“Not my fault you threw it so hard.”

“Are we finished with this game then?” Alistar called out. CJ nodded and started walking back to the house. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He put his arm around Alistar’s shoulder and walked with him back to the house. 

After his bath, the group found themselves in the house’s library. Alistar was in his heaven, up to his neck in books about Devildom royalty and history. CJ sat in the corner with her book on pirates raiding Hell’s seas. Beelzebub checked his phone and nodded. They still had about half an hour before they were due at the cafe. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. 

“Uncle Beel.” Hm? He looked up towards Alistar and smiled. 

“What’s going on?”

“Can you tell me about the battle of the Celestial Realm? I can’t read this one.” Alistar turned the book around and Beelzebub instantly understood why he couldn’t understand. The book was written in Angel script. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“I think that’s a story for another day.”

“Wait, no! Please?” CJ ran up to Beelzebub and climbed on his lap. “I wanna hear about the war.” She tugged at his shirt and pouted, her little fangs poked out slightly. “Please?”

He felt torn, but he didn’t like seeing his niece pout. He waved Alistar over and sat the two on his lap. “At some point, you should ask someone to teach you how to read Angel script, but for now,” he took the book and closed it. “I don’t need the book to tell you what happened. What’ve you heard about the Celestial Realm?”  
“Not much. Mommy doesn’t talk about it.” Alistar muttered. 

“Neither does daddy,” CJ added. 

“That’s fair. Your mother wouldn’t know much...And Mammon has a right to not want to talk about it. For some reason, humans paint the Celestial Realm as this picture-perfect paradise where everything is right in the world. That’s only the case if you fall perfectly in line with what the higher up wants you to do.”

“Shouldn’t that be the case?” Alistar asked. “If you misbehave, there needs to be punishments, that’s what uncle Lucifer says.” 

“Yes but punishments shouldn’t include-er.” Beelzebub felt his tongue tie. That might’ve been too much for them. “The punishments should be reasonable against whatever you did wrong. While we were there, the Celestial Realm had a zero-tolerance policy. You didn’t get the chance to mess up again.”

“What? What would happen?” CJ pushed her hair out of her face so she could see her uncle’s clearer. Something looked off. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He turned his attention to the girl’s hair and undid her ponytail. He fixed it while he spoke. “I’d rather not go into details about what happened if you messed up. Let’s just say, your uncle Lucifer eventually had enough of the higher-ups and their determination to be meanies.”

“Did uncle Lucifer do something wrong?”

“No, Alistar. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was trying to defend someone who made a mistake in their eyes.” Beelzebub smiled a little as he looked at their faces. “You have an aunt named Lilith. He was trying to protect her, we all were. I know she would’ve loved you both.” He launched into the story about the war as kid-friendly as he could. By the time he finished, it was long past two, and the twins were fighting off sleep. 

“Did you all enjoy the cafe?” Alicia asked quietly as Beelzebub helped her strap in the twins. 

“We didn’t get a chance to go. They wanted me to tell them a story, and I lost track of the time.”

“Really? What story?”

“The war in the Celestial Realm.” Alicia stopped when he said that, a frown graced her face. 

“I’m sorry Beel, I should’ve told them not to bring it up. We try not to talk about it.”

“Alistar found a book about it and couldn’t read it. It’s fine.” He offered her the card back and she shook her head. 

“Keep it, you can use it whenever you want.” She closed the door quietly and Beel did the same. She hugged him tightly. “I owe you, seriously.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad they had a good time.” Beel kissed the top of her head and watched her get in the car to go home. “Say hi to Mammon and Barb for me.” 

“Will do.” As she drove off, Beelzebub took a walk to the cemetery. He sat down in front of the statue of Lilith, completely forgetting his hunger at the moment. He smiled and rested his head against the base. 

“I’m sure you would’ve loved them.”


End file.
